Communist Party of Midway
) |fiscal_position = Far-left |social_position = Far-left |color = #de2810 |color2 = #ffde00 |color3 = |inversecolors = yes |officialcolor = Yellow |officialcolor2 = Red |leader_type = Party Chairman |leader = Mao Wang Yim |hq = Aldebaran, Midway |house = Provincial Committee (all provinces) |occupied = 0 |total = 92 |house2 = State Committee of the Union of Midway |occupied2 = 0 |total2 = 8 |house3 = Congress of the Union of Midway |occupied3 = 0 |total3 = 16 |website = }} The Communist Party of the Union of Midway, better known as the Communist Party of Midway (CPM) is a political party in the Union of Midway which positions are modeled after . The party was founded by George Taketa. The Communist Party holds no seats in any part of the government. The party was founded on December 6, 2011. It could be said that it as formed only hours after the reformation of the Union of Midway. The party originally wasn't that popular among the people, partially due to the coup d'état they staged during the PB-NpO War. However they are gaining members thanks to the Red Front. The party is actively recruiting, and the recruitment is surprisingly successful thanks to Daniel Bullock's skill in giving speeches. The political party identifies itself as far-left fiscally and socially. On other terms it normally tries to stay with the ideology. At one point the Communist Party of Midway staged a semi-successful coup d'état. They managed to gain control of the government, but had to promise to restore the old government in the face of a rebellion. The government was restored after the anarchy ended, and the coup d'état has become the main reason why the Communist Party originally had so little supporters. Their number's are growing after the creation of the Red Front. The Communist Party of Midway was disbanded after the Great Pacific War as punishment for the multiple coup d'état's and oppression of the Midwayan people. Howevery, it was reformed on July 15th, 2011, during the Midwayan Depression of 2011 the only difference between the previous incarnation and the current incarnation being that instead of the previous ideals they followed the ideals. Red Front The Red Front is a organization of the Communist Party of Midway created on March 20th, 2011. The former leader of the Red Front, Daniel Bullock, was a great speaker and was the key to the temporary success in the recruitment for the Communist Party of Midway. The current leader of the Red Front is Kazuo Ichida. On March 21, they issued the Red Front's Declaration of War on pro-AIL forces, and entered the Jihad War of the United States of JBR on the pro-JBRican side. In the declaration, Daniel Bullock accused the pro-AIL forces of waging a "war against the proletariat". But on April 8th, 2011, the Red Front declared war on the Union of Midway, starting the Midwayan Civil War, and made peace with the pro-AIL forces. It became the military of the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and was disbanded after the fall of the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. However it was reformed after the political party reformed on July 15th, 2011. Category:Political parties Category:Communist Parties